Episódio 26'
Eu Preciso de Você Enredo Percebendo que a Unidade 01 tinha finalmente despertado dentro do Geofront, Gendo diz à Rei que a única maneira dele rever Yui novamente é através da união proibida de Adão e Lilith. Então ele insere sua mão direita - a qual tinha a forma embrionária de Adão fundida - no corpo de Rei para assim iniciar a Instrumentalidade. Enquanto isso, Shinji ainda está gritando desesperadamente por causa da morte de Asuka. A Unidade 01 se liberta de suas ligações na armadura, o que provoca o retorno à Terra da Lança de Longinus original que estava na Lua, parando perigosamente próxima ao pescoço da Unidade 01. A Seele decide por em pratica o Terceiro Impacto e Instrumentalidade usando a Unidade 01 e seu piloto como um médium. Os Evangelions de Produção em Massa crucificam a Unidade 01, abrindo o seu Motor S². Uma enorme explosão ocorre, o que revela a Lua Negra, o Ovulo de Lilith, dentro do Geofront. Consciente da dor de Shinji, Rei desafia Gendo (dizendo que ela é "Não é uma boneca"), absorvendo a seu braço e se juntando a Lilith por conta própria. Gendo implora à Rei que espere por ele, ao que ela responde que "Ikari-kun à está chamando". Então, quando próxima de Lilith, ela diz: "Cheguei" ao que Lilith responde: "Bem vinda ao lar", Rei é absorvida pela gigante, que se liberta da sede da Nerv. thumb|left|270px|Adão/Lilith e a Unidade 01 (note as asas de luz em forma de cruz). Ao ver a versão gigante de Rei, assim como a ressonância da série Eva agora deformada junto com ela, Shinji começa a surtar e gritar incontrolavelmente. Ele diz repetidamente "não aguento mais isso", até que uma voz familiar lhe pergunta se ele "quer que isso pare". Olhando para frente em estado de choque e com lágrimas nos olhos, Shinji vê Kaworu sorrindo para ele. A barreira do ego de Shinji se enfraquece, e a Unidade 01 crucificada agora se transforma em uma Árvore da Vida. Fuyutsuki diz que isso aconteceu porque a Unidade Evangelion 01 obteve ambos os frutos: o Fruto da Vida (dos Anjos) e o Fruto do Conhecimento (da Humanidade) tornando-se agora uma entidade semelhante a Deus. Além disso, se a humanidade será salva ou não do destino do Terceiro Impacto (a Instrumentalidade) é Shinji quem decidirá isso. Kaworu se transforma em Yui, que diz à Shinji que Rei é a "encarnação de seu desejo". Rei pergunta ao garoto o que é que ele deseja. A última coisa que Shinji vê, antes de se transformar em LCL, são os seios de Asuka. O Pré-Terceiro Impacto a a Pré-Instrumentalidade começam com Shinji percebendo que ele "pensou que poderia encontrar alguma coisa se ele viesse aqui". A cena começa em uma caixa de areia e com um pequeno Shinji que é convidado a fazer um castelo de areia com algumas amigasA música que toca durante a cena da caixa de areia é "Close Hands, Open Hands" ("Mãos Fechadas, Mãos Abertas"), uma musica que crianças japonesas aprendem no jardim de infância. É também a mesma melodia de "Go Tell Aunt Rhody" ("Vá Contar à Tia Rhody").. A "Mama" delas (Misato) chega para buscá-las, e o menino é deixado na caixa de areia sozinho. Triste, ele tenta completar o castelo (que se parece com a sede da NERV) por si mesmo, apenas para ficar irritado e começar a destruí-lo. Depois que o destrói, Shinji que começa a reconstruir o castelo, chorando. Depois é visto Asuka com raiva — o novo cenário revela que ela está deitada em cima de Shinji, ambos nus, e que ela "sente raiva de ao menos uma visão dele". Shinji que calmamente se pergunta "porque só gosta dela?". Flashbacks rápidos mostram uma versão criança de Asuka chorando por sua mãe no funeral dela, falando "Mama" enquanto dorme e Shinji dizendo "Mama" no hangar da Unidade 01 no último episódio. Durante um close-up da cruz de Misato manchada de sangue, Misato admite que não foi capaz de tornar mãe de Shinji. Um flashback dos dias de Misato na faculdade mostram ela e Kaji tendo relações sexuais. Durante o momento Misato admite que ela provavelmente faz coisas do tipo para provar sua existência. Asuka descreve a coisa toda como sendo estúpida, enquanto Ritsuko explica que é bom se sentir necessário, mesmo que seja apenas fisicamente. Shinji que está revoltado e surpreso que Misato faça tais coisas, ao que ela responde que o sexo é uma parte dela que ele nunca conheceu, e que a realidade é dolorosa, mas que é algo que ele deve aprender a aceitar. Misato, Shinji e Asuka estão no apartamento de Misato como uma reforma distorcida da cena do beijo do episódio 15. Asuka pergunta a Shinji se ele quer beija-la. Depois, caminhando até ele, Asuka diz que ele não entende nada sobre ela. O garoto diz que ele entende, mas Asuka, novamente, diz que ele não entende e ainda lhe da um chute na perna. Shinji explica que é impossível para ele entende-la se ela nunca lhe diz nada. Rei pergunta a Shinji se tentou entender, e ele mal-humorado diz que tentou. thumb|270px|Misato, Asuka, Rei e Shinji no Infeno Pessoal dele. Chamando-o de idiota, Asuka diz a Shinji que ela sabe que ele se masturbava em seu quarto de hospital e que ele pode "fazer de novo como sempre fez"Apesar do que Yuko Miyamura disse em uma entrevista sobre "Kimochi Warui", a fala final em EoE, Asuka aparentemente não se importa que Shinji tenha se masturbado ao lado da sua cama, no hospital, como a cena do Inferno Pessoal no Trem revela ela vai "até mesmo assisti-lo". Asuka bloqueia a visao que Shinji tinha de Rei e do Inferno Pessoal dele com os seios praticamente em seu rosto. A ruiva então diz que se ele não pode ser todo dela, então ela não quer nada. Shinji pergunta porque ela não pode ser gentil com ele, ao que Asuka, Rei e Misato, todas ao mesmo tempo, respondem que são. Shinji diz que é mentira, dizendo que elas se escondem por traz de seus sorrisos falsos, mantendo as coisas ambíguas. Rei diz que a verdade é dolorosa, e Shinji admite estar assustado se as coisas continuarem progredindo como estão. Em pânico, ele implora para não ser abandonado e ignorado. As três mulheres permanacem em silêncio olhando para Shinji, quando ele dá uma olhada de relançe para Rei. Em outra cena distorcida da série, desta vez na cena do episódio 24 (o da morte de Kaji), Asuka está desanimada sentada com a cabeça encostada na mesa da cozinha. Shinji caminha até ela, admitindo que ele quer ajudá-la e ficar com ela para sempre. Chamando-o de mentiroso, Asuka começa a reclamar que Shinji está apenas usando-a como uma desculpa, uma fuga, porque ele tem medo de Misato e Rei, assim como de bem como sua mãe e pai também. Shinji continua a pedir ajuda para Asuka enquanto ela grita com ele. Com raiva, ela o empurra fazendo-o cair no chão enquanto diz que ele nunca amou ninguém de verdade, que ele so se importa com ele mesmo, mas que ao mesmo tempo, não consegue nem gostar de si mesmo. Depois de ter se queimado com a cafeteira durante a queda, Shinji fracamente se levanta, ainda implorando por ajuda. Com a raiva crescendo nele, o garoto vira a mesa e começa a jogar as cadeiras para todo lado, enquanto implora para não ser deixado sozinho, para não ser abandonado, e para não ser morto. Friamente olhando para Shinji, depois de um momento, a menina ainda friamente simplesmente responde "Não". Perdendo o controle, Shinji começa a estrangular Asuka. O Terceiro Impacto começa.A música que toca quando o Terceiro Impacto começa (e durante todo o resto do evento) é Komm, süsser Tod cantada por Arianne. depois de algumas cenas, Shinji diz que ele pensou que esse era para ser um mundo sem dor e incertezas. Rei responde que ele estava errado da parte dele porque ele achava que todos no mundo sentiam como ele. Shinji diz que Asuka o traiu. Rei o explica que ele entendeu tudo errado, desde o começo, que ele só acreditava no que queria acreditar. Shinji amargamente diz que como ninguém o quer, que todos, incluindo ele mesmo morram, apesar de Rei pergunta se é isso mesmo o que ele quer? Shinji responde que ele, existindo o não, ninguém se importa com ele, que nada mudará. Rei pergunta porque ele está aqui. Shinji confuso também pergunta se é bom para ele estar aqui. Shinji encontra o silencio (na forma de uma palavra exibida na tela) e começa a gritar. Enquanto isso na Nerv Hyuga descobre que os sinais vitais de Shinji estão se aproximando de infinito zero e que o Anti Campo A.T. de Lilith está se expandindo e se materializando à medida em que cresce cada vez mais. As Portas da Guf se abrem e Lilith em conjunto com múltiplas Reis começando a recolher as almas das pessoasPara uma explicação das múltiplas aparições de Rei III no Episódio 26', por favor consulte esta página Aparições fantasmagóricas de Rei e a Mecânica Quântica. Os membros da Nerv transformam-se em LCL, vendo a pessoa que mais amam e confiam (Hyuga: Misato, Aoba: Ninguém, Fuyutsuki: Yui, e Maya: Ritsuko) antes que isso aconteçaQuando Maya acaba se transformando em LCL, a Aparição de Rei que se transforma em um tipo Ritsuko sobre o laptop de Maya e as palavras "I NEED YOU" ("eu preciso de você") podem ser vistas.. Os membros da Seele também se transformam em LCL, com Keel aparentemente contente, apesar do Terceiro Impacto que está ocorrendo não ser o planejado por ele. Dentro do Terminal Dogma, Gendo expressa quanto tempo ele estava esperando por este momento, o momento de poder ver novamente Yui. Gendo admite que quando Shinji está perto dele, tudo o que ele faz é magoa-lo, e que então o melhor que podia fazer era não fazer nada. Ela sorri para ele, perguntando se ele tinha medo de Shinji. Ele responde que não acreditava que alguém pudesse amá-lo, e que não é merecedor de qualquer amor. kaworu então diz que ele estava apenas fugindo antes que alguém pudesse machuca-lo. Rei acrescenta que Gendo estava com medo e que por isso resolveu fechar seu coração. Depois desse dialogo, Yui se transforma na Unidade 01 e pega Gendo na mão, que pergunta se este é o seu castigo. Após dizer "eu sinto muito, Shinji", a Unidade 01 devora a parte superior de corpo, induzindo-o à Pré-Instrumentalidade. Rei II delicadamente pega os óculos de Gendo junto com todas as três versões de Rei juntas. Já no espaço, a Série Eva empalam seus próprios núcleos com suas réplicas da Lança de Longinus, fazendo com que todas as almas gradualmente comecem a entrar nas Portas de Guf de Lilith. A Árvore da Vida entra em Lilith através de um terceiro olho com aparência vaginal que se abre em sua testa. A Pré-Instrumentalidade está em pleno curso como uma enxurrada de "cortes" de falas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo, varias mulheres incluindo várias Asukas que Shinji reconhece dizendo que elas o odeiam. O final dessas falas é com Asuka chamado Shinji um covarde. Misato e Rei Shinji calmamente dizem ao garoto que se ele acha o que está acontecendo muito doloroso ele sempre pode fazer com que pare e fugir. Misato pergunta a Shinji se ele quer se tornar um com ela (indicando a Instrumentalidade); Asuka acrescenta que ela prefere morrer do que se juntar a ele. Enquanto cenas reais de uma cidade são mostradas na tela, Shinji pergunta à Misato, Asuka e Rei o que são sonhos. Shinji diz que não compreende a realidade e que ele não sabe onde a felicidade está. Rei Responde que Shinji está tendo um sonho que ele recriou o mundo baseado na sua própria realidade. Shinji pergunta por que ele não pode sonhar sozinho e Rei novamente responde que sonhar sozinho seria simplesmente criar um substituto para a realidade. Perguntando onde seus sonhos e sua realidade estão, Rei diz que o sonho de Shinji está na continuação da atual realidade e a sua realidade está onde o sonho acaba. Lilith começa a cair com o pescoço sangrando LCL. Nessa próxima cena Rei está em cima de Shinji, ambos nus e unidos, dentro do mar de LCL. Rei explica que este mundo "solitário", onde todos estão unidos como um só, é o mundo que Shinji desejou. Shinji, agarrando-se a cruz de Misato e depois soltando-a, responde que não acha que isso seja certo. Rei diz que se as pessoas voltarem a existir, como indivíduos de novo, as paredes do coração delas vão separa-las novamente e que, por isso, ela possivelmente vão machuca-lo de novo. Vendo a cruz de Misato liberta flutuando em frente a ele, Shinji diz que está tudo bem. Removendo as mãos de Rei de dentro de seu corpo, Shinji segura a mão de Rei e à agradece. Agora com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Rei e novamente segurando a cruz, Shinji explica como ele se sentia quando as coisas eram dolorosas, e que era por isso que ele fugia. Mas ele explica também que percebeu que fugir era ruim porque era como se ninguém, incluindo ele mesmo, existisse. Kaworu aparece, perguntando ao garoto se está tudo bem se os Campos A.T. causarem dor a ele e aos outros novamente. Shinji diz que está tudo bem e pergunta a Rei e a Kaworu quém são eles. Eles respondem que são a "esperança de que as pessoas possam um dia entender umas as outras", assim como a palavra "amor". Quando uma foto de grupo com Shinji e os outros (menos Gendo e Fuyutsuki) aparece na tela, Shinji diz que, apesar de ele saber que um dia ele será traído e abandonado novamente, ele quer vê-los novamente porque sabe que seus sentimentos eram reais. As asas de Lilith de desfazem e, irrompendo do olho direito da mesma, a Unidade Eva 01 deixa escapar um poderoso rugido com Asas da Luz nascendo dela. As Portas da Guf se fecham e a Lua Negra de Lilith começa a vazar LCL até que explode. O corpo da entidade se decompõe, tornando-se petrificado no momento em que atinge a Terra. A Unidade 01 utiliza uma versão estendida da Lança de Longinus para petrificar a Série Eva que também começam a cair em direção a Terra. As Asas da Luz desaparecem e o Eva 01 petrifica a si mesmo, com Rei em silêncio observando seu rosto no espaço. Kaworu, Rei e Yui tranquilizam Shinji dizendo que as pessoas podem recuperar seus corpos e retornar a forma humana, contanto que sejam capazes de imaginar a si mesmo dentro de seus próprios corações. Yui diz que, enquanto o Sol, a Lua e a Terra existirem, tudo ficará bem. Nessa penúltima cena vemos Shinji (agora usando a cruz de Misato e sua roupa habitual) e sua mãe. Yui acaricia seu rosto, perguntando se ele vai ficar bem. Shinji diz que ainda não sabe onde encontrar sua felicidade, mas vai viver e procurar a resposta do porque de ele estar onde está, pois ele é ele mesmo. Em um flashback da conclusão da conversa entre Fuyutsuki e Yui no episódio 21, Fuyutsuki pergunta a Yui se quando o homem criou o Evangelion sua real intenção era criar um clone de Deus. Yui responde que sim e que o homem so pode viver nessa terra, mas o Evangelion pode viver para sempre, junto com a alma humana em seu interior. Mesmo depois que a Terra, a Lua e o Sol se forem, o Evangelion ainda vai existir, mesmo que solitária, uma pessoa ainda viverá, vai ser a prova eterna de que a humanidade um dia existiu. Shinji diz: "...Adeus, mamãe." e o título em inglês do episódio aparece. END OF EVANGELION ONE MORE FINAL: I need you thumb|left|270px Com uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo já passada. A cabeça petrificada de Lilith e algun Evas de Produção em Massa petrificados estão em uma praia perto do mar de LCL. Algumas lápides foram construídas: uma tem a cruz de Misato pregada nela, enquanto outra está ligeiramente afundadaDe acordo com o cenário descartado no Final A, Asuka é a única que retornou de seu túmulo. Ela também provavelmente retornou apenas naquele dia/noite.. Shinji está deitado na praia, olhando para o céu noturno. Asuka (com bandagens no braço direito, que coincidem com as lesões durante sua batalha final) está deitada ao lado dele. Ouvindo um ruído, Shinji vira a cabeça e vê Rei 3 olhando para ele (similar a uma das primeiras cenas do episódio 01), mas ela desaparece rapidamente. Percebendo que Asuka está ao seu lado, Shinji se vira e começa a estrangulá-la. Ele só pára quando Asuka silenciosamente acariciar sua bochecha (com o braço direitoPara Asuka ter sido capaz de usar seu braço direito, ela deve ter "imaginado-se em seu próprio coração", como sendo curada, porque, de outra forma, seria impossível para ela usar o olho esquerdo ou o braço com base nos ferimentos que recebeu. Suas bandagens são mais provavelmente uma medida de segurança feitas por Shinji, uma vez que a última coisa que ela provavelmente lembra, quando na vida passada, é talvez as múltiplas lanças atingindo-a na Unidade 02.), semelhante à forma como Yui fez durante sua despedida. Chorando, Shinji começa a soluçar descontroladamente e deita sobre os seios de Asuka. Depois de um momento, Asuka friamente olha para Shinji, e com a voz o mais friamente possível, diz: "eu me sinto doente". Finais alternativos "Final A" Começa igual ao término original do filme, em uma praia com as Unidades de Produção em Massa petrificadas. Vemos, então, as túmulos Olivier Hague diz que esses túmulos são descritos com certa semelhança entre os túmulos vistos em ambos os roteiros e a produção terminada. (em inglês) com os nomes dos principais personagens escritos sobre eles; não há um túmulo designado para Rei. Vemos, então, Asuka, chutando um dos outros túmulosOlivier Hague "O roteiro diz que "somente um deles foi chutado"... "observe o fato de que só há um túmulo chutado". (em inglês). A cena continua como no filme original. Quando Shinji começa a chorar, Asuka diz "Idiota. De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você me matar!" A música iria começar e os créditos iria rolar horizontalmente ao estilo Gunbuster e Death. Então começamos a ver a Unidade 01 deitada na Lua, e os cabelos de uma mulher fluindo de sua máscara quebrada, com o rosto restante permanecendo invisível. Atrás da Unidade 01, é possível ver a terra, agora com um aspecto avermelhado e a Lua Negra destruída. A imagem começa a se distanciar até que passamos pelo sol, e continua em direção às estrelas. Créditos final. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/mdwigs/livesequence.html "Final B" Começa como no Final A, mas Asuka nunca aparece. Shinji está deitado na praia segurando o braço branco de alguém. Ele diz: "Eu nunca vou vê-los novamente. É melhor pensar assim. Eu ainda estou vivo, então eu vou continuar vivendo." Ele aperta a mão mais duramente e depois vê Rei (como no episódio do Final A). Então nós finalmente vemos que, na verdade, não há ninguém deitada ao lado de Shinji, apenas o braço branco sem o resto do corpo. Vemos, então, a lua cheia, seguida pelos créditos finais como visto no Final A. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/mdwigs/livesequence.html Análises * Pode-se supor que Shinji permaneceu sozinho durante algum tempo antes do retorno de Asuka na cena final: ** Ele teve tempo para fazer os túmulos. ** O prego usado para pregar a Cruz de Misato em seu túmulo, distintamente mostra ferrugem. ** O rosto de Shinji está claramente diferente, contrastando com a forma como é visto na cena anterior. ** Ele é surpreendido não só pelo aparecimento de Rei, mas pelo de Asuka também. * Veja o artigo sequência da caixa de areia para mais detalhes. * "I Need You" ("Eu Preciso De Você") pode não ter sido originalmente uma referência para a cena final do filme, Olivier Hague diz (baseado presumivelmente nos roteiros) que antes da seqüência em live-action estendida foi cortada, colocando "I Need You" logo após a Asuka adulta acordar.http://eva.onegeek.org/pipermail/oldeva/2001-July/040053.html (em inglês) Referências Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Episódios de Neon Genesis Evangelion Categoria:The End of Evangelion Categoria:Episódios em geral Categoria:Filmes